objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle For $1,000,000
Hi everyone, Ebs103 here, you may know me as Bkshawgogo from youtube and i've decided to Make a BFDI/II fan fiction, 10 contestants from BFDI and 10 Contestants from II will compete for $1,000,000, That's pretty much all i have to say. Episode 1 - The Thrilling Start Helmet: Hello, Everyone, my name is Helmet and I am the host of BFOMD or Battle For One Million Dollars Knife: This show kind of lacks originality Helmet: Shut up! Anyways, Balloon, Bomby, Cheesy, Cherries, Donut, Dora, Eraser, Fan, Fries, Knife, Lightbulb, Marshmallow, Match, Microphone, Nickel, Pin, Puffball, Tennis Ball, Trophy and Woody will compete for $1,000,000 Lightbulb: I can't wait to win! Microphone: So, what's the challenge! Cherries: Ow! Mic, turn down the volume! Microphone: Sorry Helmet: anyways, your first challenge is to stay on the iceberg, GO! Knife: Ok, the first thing to do is to get rid of the biggest Threats : Knife Pops Balloon and Smashes Lightbulb Knife: There we go Woody: Hey, Trophy, I think we should form an Alliance Trophy: No way Woody: But it took me- : Trophy Kicks Woody Off Puffball: I can win this easily because I can fly Fries: That doesn't seem fair Donut: Yeah! *Throws a metal cube at Puffball, she falls off* Fries: That was uncalled for Donut: Whatever Fan: Marshmallow, there's something I've always wanted to ask you Marshmallow: This isn't really the time to be asking questions Fan: Just real quick, why- : Knife pushes Fan and Marshmallow off Pin: Hey TB, Match, do you guys wanna form an alliance? Match: Sure, I have no Alliance without Pencil, or Bubble, or Ruby, Or Book, Or Ice Cube Tennis Ball: Sounds good to me Cheesy: Wow, that's a very sharp idea, Can I join Pin: Sure you can, but to join, you must face the other direction Cheesy: Oh no, I am not falling for- : Tennis Ball Knocks Cheesy off Dora: Me siento tan contento David no está aquí ( I am so glad David is not here) Knife: Nobody Asked you! *Pushes Dora off* Microphone: Knife, That was uncalled for, you deserve to suffer the consequences *Pushes Knife off* Trophy: Heh heh, nice one Microphone: Well, you're not much different Trophy: Actually, there is a huge difference, I'm a Jock, He's a Jerk Microphone: Ugh *Pushes Trophy off* Helmet: So Pin, Match, Tennis Ball, Bomby, Fries, Donut, Eraser, Nickel, Cherries and Microphone Remain Eraser: Pin, TB, Match, I'm sorry about this Pin: About What- : Eraser pushes Pin, TB and Match off Bomby: OMG, My Fuse! : Bomby Explodes, Blowing Donut, Eraser, Nickel and Cherries off the Iceberg Microphone: Wow, I Made it to the Final 2, Now time to get rid off Fries : Microphone Screams, Sending Fries flying off the Iceberg Helmet: That Means Microphone wins Microphone: So, I choose the teams first, right Helmet: Actually, All of the BFDI contestants are on Fries' team and all of the II contestants are on Mic's Team Fries: So what happens now Helmet: Well, you lost the last challenge so your team is up for elimination, Vote in the voting box for the contestant you dislike the most : 1 hour of voting later Helmet: The votes are in. Woody, Pin, Match, Tennis Ball, Eraser and Bomby are at 0 votes Tennis Ball: Yay Helmet: Dora and Fries each got 1 vote Dora: Si (Yes) Helmet: So either Donut or Puffball will be Eliminated Puffball: What, but i'm the fan favourite, i don't deserve to be eliminated Fan: You're not my favourite Cheesy: I Don't think that's what she meant Helmet: Anyways, Puffball is safe with only 3 votes against her, and Donut is eliminated with 5 votes Donut: What, Eliminated first again, NO! Helmet: So, Donut is eliminated, who will be next, Find out next time on BFOMD! To Be Continued... Episode 2 - The Dodgeball Game Nickel: Wow, I'm Surprised we actually won the last challenge Balloon: Well, I think it was pretty easy Lightbulb: But you did nothing in the last challenge Balloon: You didn't do anything either Lightbulb: Oh, Right Tennis Ball: I can't believe we lost last time Match: Yeah, i'm just so glad Donut's gone, he was, like, a total jerk Pin: I agree, we need to step up our game if we don't want to be eliminated Bomby: Yeah Match: Bomby, you're not in our alliance Bomby: =( Helmet: Ok, is everyone ready for the next challenge Team II: Yeah Pin: Yeah, sure, whatever Helmet: Ok, your next challenge is a freindly game of Dodgeball, you know how it works, GO! Fan: I'll go first : Fan Hits Eraser Fan: Yay, I hit someone Tennis Ball: Lightbulb is going down : Lightbulb Catches Tennis Ball's Dodgeball Lightbulb: Pretty cool, Right. They're called ARMS! Tennis Ball: Grrr : Puffball Throws at Knife, He Catches it Knife: One step ahead of you, Puffball. ARMS! Pin: People, We need to win this, and I have a plan, aim at cherries : Match hits Cherries, pushing them back into Microphone Microphone: AAAAAAAH! Pin: Ok, NOW! : Woody, Match, Bomby, Fries and Dora throw their Dodgeballs at Balloon, Lightbulb, Microphone, Trophy and Knife Nickel: Oh no, Marshmallow, Fan, Cheesy, We're the only ones left Cheesy: We need to come up with an idea that's worth more than 5 cents Nickel: Ugh, Please, Just shut- : A Dodgeball is thrown at Cheesy Nickel: I'm going to try throwing my dodgeball : Nickel throws his dodgeball at Pin, She catches it Pin: Sorry, Nickel Match: Now, Fries, Do it NOW! : Fries and Dora throw their Dodgeballs at Fan and Marshmallow Helmet: And it looks like Team BFDI wins, Team II is going to elimination : 1 Hour of Voting Later Helmet: Ok, the votes are in, Fan, Marshmallow, Microphone, Nickel and Cherries got 0 votes Marshmallow: Yay Helmet: Cheesy, Trophy and Balloon got 1 vote each Balloon: Alright Helmet: That leaves Knife and Lightbulb Lightbulb: OMGA! Knife: Lightbulb, you deserve to be eliminated, you mocked TB and Puffball for not having arms Helmet: However, Lightbulb only got 2 votes, and you got 5, so you're eliminated Knife: What, This cannot happen! Helmet: So, Knife is eliminated, who will be next, find out next time on BFOMD To Be Continued... Episode 3 - The Trapped Treasure Lightbulb: OMGA, I hope i'm not eliminated next time we lose Balloon: Well I hope you are, your 'Bright Personality' is what caused our team to lose last time Lightbulb: That is so not true Cheesy: Actually, yes it is, I guess Balloon is brighter than you Microphone: Don't go there Pin: Wow, My strategy of having our team work together really worked Tennis Ball: Yeah, we showed Lightbulb who's boss Match: If we keep up our strategy, Lightbulb may be eliminated next Puffball: I hope she is Helmet: Is everyone ready for the next challenge Everyone: Yeah Helmet: Ok, your next challenge is to recieve the golden idol from the temple, Go! Lightbulb: Easy, I'll just run over, get the idol and get out : Lightbulb runs towards the idol but get's hit by a swinging axe Balloon: This i going to be harder that I thought Cherries: Do you think we should move to the left? No, we should move to the right! Ok, if you know what you're doing Pin: Let's go team Fries: No offence, Pin, But if we stick together it will get us all killed Pin: You do have a point, Ok, we will split up Bomby: Can I go with you guys Tennis: Sure Fries: Eraser, You can go with me Dora: Entonces supongo que me deja con madera y pedo de lobo (Then I guess that leaves me with Woody and Puffball) Puffball: Uh, Ok? Fan: Guys, The other team is getting ahead of us Trophy: I know that! Cheesy: We need to find a way to get across that doesen't involve something painted gold Trophy: You Cheesy Twerp! *Pushes cheesy into the axe's path, Cheesy get's cut in half* Marshmallow: Trophy, How could you betray our team Pin: We got the idol, anyone got something that weights roughly the same as the idol Match: I got this bag of coins Pin: Good, * Pin quickly swaps the idol with the bag of coins* : A boulder is released Match: RUN! : Pin, Match and Tennis Ball run from the boulder, the boulder crushes Balloon, Bomby, Cherries, Nickel, Marshmallow, Microphone, Fan, Trophy, Fries and Eraser Pin: Whew, We escaped Puffball: So did we Helmet: So I guess Team BFDI wins again, you know what that means Lightbulb: OMGA : 1 Hour of voting later Helmet: The results are in, Nickel, Marshmallow, Fan, Cherries and Microphone got 0 votes Fan: Yeah Helmet: Cheesy and Balloon got 1 vote each Cheesy: Yeah Helmet: So Lightbulb and Trophy remain Lightbulb: well, it's obvious Trophy will be eliminated, He betrayed our team Trophy: So what, Cheesy is a hated contestant anyways Cheesy: Hey Helmet: Anyways,Trophy is safe at 2 votes and Lightbulb is eliminated at 5 Lightbulb: OMGA, NO! Helmet: So Lightbulb is finally eliminated, tune in next time on BFOMD To Be Continued... Episode 4 - The Ancient Pyramid Trophy: I can't believe we lost again last time Balloon: Well, now Lightbulb's gone, we have a chance at winning Fan: I hope you're right, I don't want to have to face elimination again Cheesy: Winning will be a breeze Cherries: Ok, that's not funny Fries: Yeah, We win again Eraser: Yeah, if we keep winning, Team II will eventually collapse Match: Yeah, and one of us will win Pin: Let's just keep it up, team Team BFDI: Yay Nickel: Hey, Helmet, Why are we underground Helmet: Step on this platform and you'll find out : Everyone steps on the platform, Helmet pulls a lever that lifts everyone into the Pyramid of Giza Helmet: Welcome to the Pyramid of Giza Marshmallow: How did we get to Giza so fast Helmet: I have the teleporter that teleports all remaining contestants to any location Fan: So that's how it works Helmet: Anyways, your challenge is to find a way out, GO! Pin: Ok, so there are 3 paths out of the Pyramid, we'll take the path on the left, just follow me : Team BFDI take the path on the left Balloon: we should copy their strategy, let's follow them Trophy: Sure, whatever : Team II follow Team BFDI : A while later... Bomby: Hmm Puffball: What's wrong, Bomby Bomby: We're missing someone, our team is suppsosed to have 9 people, we only have 7 Pin: Who do you think is missing Bomby: I dunno : In another part of the Pyramid, Match and Tennis Ball are lost Match: Uh, TB, are you sure we're going the right way Tennis Ball: I dunno, I was paying attention to you because you were the only one I could see Match: Oh, hey, what is this room called, it's full of cases Tennis Ball: This is the room where they stored the Sarcophacus' of dead Pharoh's and- Match: Hey, what's in here Tennis Ball: Match, don't open that! That's- : Match opens a Sarcophacus, releasing a mummy that comes to life Tennis Ball: Too late, RUN! : Meanwhile, The rest of team BFDI makes it out of the Pyramid Pin: Yeah, We win again! Helmet: Not so fast, you are still missing Match and Tennis Ball Bomby: I told you : Team II comes out of the Pyramid Balloon: Yes, I can't believe it Helmet: So your team wins and- Match: RUN! Mummy: Rrrrrr Everyone (Except Helmet): Aaaaaaah : Camera's go blank : 1 hour of voting later... Helmet: Ok, The results are in, Everyone except Eraser and Puffball got 0 votes Match: Yeah Puffball: I'm in the bottom 2 again, that must mean I'm eliminated Eraser: Yeah, Safe for another day Helmet: Actually, Puffball got 4 votes and you got 5 Eraser: What, NO! Helmet: So, Eraser's eliminated, Find out who's next by staying tuned for BFOMD To Be Continued... Episode 5 - The Return of David Cerezas: Sí, finalmente ganamos otro desafío. Balloon: Great, but we can't underestimate Team BFDI, they are still planning something Cheesy: We know that, Airhead Balloon: Say one more joke and I swear we will kick you off next time we lose! Nickel: Why don't we just kick him off anyways Pin: I can't believe we lost last time Dora: Me alegro de que el borrador es desaparecido (I am glad Eraser is gone) Helmet: So, on to the next challenge David: Aw, Seriously Dora: ¿Qué es David haciendo aquí Helmet: Well, I invited David here for the challenge, he will not be joining Dora: Ufff (Phew) Helmet: Anyways, I have given David a Chainsaw and he will be trying to kill all of you, the last team standing will win, GO! David: Aw, Seriously Everyone (Except Dora): Aaaaaah! : Dora walks away Nickel: He will never find me in this hole Cheesy: Yeah, David is too stupid to find this Nickel: Cheesy, Fan, how did you get in here Cheesy: I followed you down, Fan said this would be the best place to hide Fan: And with that rock blocking the entrance, I can Guarentee our safety : David removes the rock and kills Nickel, Cheesy and Fan Pin: Alliance, we can hide in this cave Bomby: Yeah : Pin, Match, Tennis Ball and Bomby enter the cave Match: Pin, since when is Bomby part of our alliance Pin: I allowed him into it, he figured out you guys were missing, sure we didn't win, but he alerted us about it Bomby: Yeah Tennis Ball: I can't see a thing, I'm going to light Match Match: What Bomby: OMG : The fire lights up the cave, Revealing David who was hiding behind a rock, He kills Pin and her Alliance Balloon: This challenge should be easy : Balloon falls on a rock and pops Trophy: I knew she wouldn't last that long Marshmallow: OMG, I was thinking that, too : David jumps out from behind the rocks and kills Trophy, Marshmallow and Cherries Puffball: I'm scared Fries: Don't be, I bet David doesn't even know how to use a chainsaw Woody: i was thinking that too : David jumps out from the rocks nearby David: Aw Seriously Woody: AIYEEEEEEE : Suddenly, Dora appears in front of David Dora: David, yo he estado buscando durante cuatro años, esto termina ahora (David, I have been searching for you for four years, this ends now) David: Aw Seriously *David starts his Chainsaw* : Dora Pulls out her own chainsaw David: Aw Seriously Dora: Sí, en serio, ahora muere (Yes, Seriously, Now die) : Dora Kills David Helmet: so, I guess BFDI wins again, now for the elimination : 1 Hour of voting later Helmet: Ok, the votes are in, everyone except Cheesy and Trophy got 0 votes Balloon: Yeah Trophy: I should be safe, I mean, why wouldn't I be Cheesy: You'd like that, wouldn't you, haha, get it Trophy: No, I don't Helmet: Well, Trophy is safe with 3 votes and Cheesy is out with 5 Cheesy: What Helmet: So, the cheesy Cheesy is eliminated, who will be next, find out next time on BFOMD To Be Continued... Episode 6 - The Fiery Volcano Trophy: I am so glad Cheesy is gone Fan: Yeah, it may have made our team smaller, but if it gets rid of Cheesy's awful jokes, i'm OK with it Balloon: Let's just try not to be up for elimination again Pin: Yeah, we- Match: You know, I'm getting tired of you saying that every time we win a challenge Fries: Yeah, it's making you seem like a boring contestant Pin: Fine Tennis Ball: Well, we should keep it up Bomby: Oh, I have an idea, if we ask Helmet what the next challenge is, we can prepare for it Puffball: Sounds like a plan, Tennis Ball, go ask Helmet Tennis Ball: OK, hey Helmet, What's the next challenge Helmet: To Escape the volcano Tennis Ball: OK, we'll start preparing Helmet: Don't bother, we're starting right now : The Bowling ball from Object Mayhem knowcks a the contestants to the Volcano, however, this blow instantly kills Balloon, Cherries, Bomby and Woody Pin: Wow, It's really hot in here Trophy: Of course it is, it's a volcano Helmet (From TV): Hello, contestants, how are you enjoying the volcano Match: It feels fine, it ust set me on fire and melted Trophy Helmet (From TV): Whatever, the first team to escape wins, GO : Marshammlow and Dora attempt to jump to the next platform but land in the lava and die Pin: Hey, Alliance, Let's make a bridge out of rock to cross Match: Sound like a plan, but I have one thing to do first : Match walks past fan and sets him on fire Tennis Ball: Even though that was totally uncalled for, it still increased our teams chances of winning Pin: Yeah, so let's do this : Pin trips and falls into the lava Match: No, Pin Microphone: Let's go team Nickel: How can we possibly win, we're the only 2 left to compete from our team Microphone: I know, but we still have a chance if the other team dies Nickel: You may have a point, let's go : Puffball walks into a Stalactite and falls into the lava Fries: Great, when I was just about to suggest riding on puffball Match: uh oh, Fries, your fries are on fire Fries: Huh : Fries panics and falls into the lava Nickel: Now our teams are equal again Microphone: See ya Match: Oh no you don't : Match, Tennis Ball, Microphone and Nickel race to the exit to the volcano Match: I'm goanna win Microphone: Oh no you're not Nickel: Unless you can somehow carry me up, they will Microphone: Hey, I have an idea : Microphone screams, causing Match to fall back onto the rocks balow, also putting her flame out : Microphone's scream echos around the volcano, the ground starts to shake Nickel: Whoa, what's going on Tennis Ball: The Volcano's erupting : A Lava wave fills the volcano, killing Match, Tennis Ball, Nickel and Microphone Helmet: Everyone died, so nobody escaped the volcano, so one member of each team will be leaving, start voting : 1 hour of voting later Helmet: The votes are in, everyone got 0 votes except Puffball, Woody, Trophy and Balloon Puffball: Again, seriously Woody: Meh Meh Meh Trophy: I better not be eliminated Balloon: No Helmet: From, BFDI, the person eliminated is Puffball Puffball: WHAT! Helmet: And from team II it's Trophy Trophy: WHAT, How could you betray me Helmet: So Puffball and Trophy are elimianated, who wil be next, find out next time on BFOMD To Be Continued... Episode 7 - The Moon Landing Balloon: Wow, I was really close to getting eliminated back there Cherries: But nobody likes you Balloon: That's not true Cherries: It's true, Balloon, you just can't admit it : The Cherries walk away Balloon: Ugh, I hate them Marshamallow: Me too, do you want to team up so we can get rid of them Balloon: Sure Pin: I am so happy I wasn't eliminated last time Fries: That's great, but i'm not sure you're going to last for much longer Pin: Why Fries: Do I really have to explaing, You have a strong alliance, You are Unpoular, You have close to 0 freinds Pin: That is not TRUE! Helmet: Ok, it's time for your next challenge, You have to build a rocket and fly to the moon, GO! Match: Ok, I think this part goes here, and this part goes here Pin: *sigh* Fan: Does anyone know how to build a rocket Microphone: No Marshmallow: Not me Nickel: I know how to build one Balloon: You do? Nickel: Yeah, i'll just help us get started Tennis Ball: Um, That doesn't look right Match: It should work, i just press this button : Match presses the button, The rocket explodes Pin: Match, you just cost our team the victroy we needed, do you want us to lose, if you do, get out of our team, you are so eliminated Bomby: But, Pin, I thought we were in an alliance Pin: I don't need an alliance, I was just trying to use you so you would be eliminated, and you WILL be eliminated Match Match: :( Nickel: Ok, we're done Microphone: YEAH! : Microphone's scream breaks the rocket Nickel: That's just great Fan: Can't you just- Nickel: It's a good thing I built an extra rocket Microphone: now let's go : Team II flies to the moon Helmet: Well, it looks like you guys win, Team BFDI, start voting : 1 hour of voting later Helmet: Ok, the votes are in, Dora, Bomby and Fries got 0 votes Fries: Yeah Helmet: Tennis Ball and Woody got one vote each Pin: Well, it was a great game, Match, but now it's timne for you to go, Helmet, Eliminate Match, Now Helmet: Ok : Helmet eliminates Pin Pin: What, this is obviously a mistake, I demand a recount- Helmet: So, Pin is eliminated, who will be next, find out next time on BFOMD To be continued... Waluigi Hat:WALUIGI TIME!!!! Swordy:oh god... Category:Shows